


Our Pet

by rainingmiikncookies29 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom!Kylo Ren, F/M, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Masochism, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Past Child Abuse, Perverted Kylo Ren, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sex Slave, Size Difference, Threesome - F/M/M, dom!Armitage Hux, food used as blackmail, inappropriate use of superiority, light watersports, rough anal sex, self hatred, shamless smut, sub!oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rainingmiikncookies29
Summary: River Thek is a normal office attendant for General Hux. Everything is good until she loses something dear to her. Trespassing in his office after dark; she gets caught by both Kylo Ren and General Hux.Then they learn of her big secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be straight up porn. Maybe a inch of plot but mostly rough smut.

River looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Her commanding officer mistaked her for a boy  _agian._ This she was used to, short chestnut brown hair only grew to the ears, and her body was that equal to a 12 year old. Sometimes she thinks the makers wanted her to be a boy instead. 

 Her forest green eyes looked down at her attendant beige uniform. Practically overalls with a shirt underneath. She liked being a attendant for the General; no immediate threat to her life and she got to have her own quarters, small as it may be. Also General Hux was kind to her...sort of. He had once slapped her after a mistake in keying one of his speeches and a bright red handprint was left in its wake.

Stepping out the refresher, her hand twirled her small pendant absentmindedly. Silver in color, a holed dome incased a galaxy marble. It was cheap, and after rubbing it with the tips of her fingers the paint scuffed off leaving a patch of rush coloration. For her though, it was irreplaceable, the last tangible memory of her father.

‘Another boring day...’ she thought as she scanned her I.D over General Hux coder. 

A hiss and some unbolting, his office revealed itself to her. Painfully gray and metallic, it held no sort personalization. A couch to the left, his desk in the middle and two chairs infront of it. Very empty and cold. Once River asked if he ever got lonely, she never got a reply but his expression normally emotionless was distant, almost sad. She never asked agian.

River routine was simple: clean his desk, stack the papers, wipe the floors and manage his schedule. It was mostly monotonous, but she is content with it. 

Looking over his desk, was a pile of different papers all scattered about. Some in the language she knew, others she did not. Swallowing the urge to read some, she stacked them neatly and put them in a drawer. River knew the punishment if she poked her nose through his business: reconditioning. The very word sent a chill down her spine, the torture stories she heard about would terrify anyone. 

Cleaning took about 3 hours, the usual. And bending over the couch to retrieve a piece of fallen paper, she didn’t see her pendant in laps and roll underneath as she rised.

Pleased with her work, she shut down the lights and walked to her quarters. River mostly worked in the evening, as two others had the morning and daytime. It was nearly 2200.

Her quarters were a fraction of his office, consisting only of a cot, night stand and a refresher. Shimmying out of her clothes, she caught a glanc of her body from the bathroom mirror and blushed in shame. River wanted to be more curvaceous, more like her age. A dark cloud hanged over her head, playing over memories she’d rather not see.

‘Ugh!’ 

Her bed shook under her belly dive, squeaks of metal filled her ears. 10 minutes later she was in the lull of sleep.

... 

Her hand reached over to grab her pendant. This she did every night to ward off nightmares. She passed over her nightstand twice before she raised her head from the pillow. Blurry eyes narrowed to look at it, and widened in panic when it wasn’t there.

Out of her bed in a flash, River was a madman flipping through her clothes, nightstand drawers, and under her cot. Fear bit her lip till she bled, there was only one other place.

In her standard First Order pjs, she ran to the Generals office. Under no circumstances where anyone to go into his office after 2400. That was in her given attendant handbook. River was panicking, her mind ripping itself apart. She owned nothing else of her personal life, it was everything to her.

Scanning her card, the doors opened and she flew to his desk. Flicking through the drawers, ruining her hard work, fat salty tears leaked down her face.

The lights turned on a minute later.

River froze on her knees, horrified. Heavy boots, and lighter shoes tapped against the tiled floor.

“Who’s there?” 

She immediately paled, the voice belonging to General Hux. Slowly raising her her full height, he once horror was now terror. The Commander stood behind him with clenched fists. A coil of dread, almost made her piss herself.

“Thek? Why are you in my office?” His voice was sour and threatening.

“I-I-lost my pendant...I don’t...it’s all I have!” 

River hiccuped as she cried. Humiliation and shame coated her ears red.

“Is what she says true, Ren?” 

General Hux turned to Lord Ren one eyebrow raised.

“...she speaks the truth. It’s under the couch.” 

Commander Ren mechanical baratone voice sent a jolt of electricity through her. River feared him, every time in his presence she’d unconsciously shook, feeling a ghost pressure around her windpipe. 

Reaching under the couch, her hand gazed over the pendant. Relief instantly washed over her, still fearing her punishment. The General watched her clasp the pendant back on and dangled between her flat chest. 

“I understand your concern, Thek. I do. But I still have to reprimand you for this. You understand, my position as General of the First Order.”

River nodded through tears, he couldn’t play favorites, rules were rules.

“I’ll punish her.” Commander Ren spoke.

This is what she feared the most, her eyes went wide as saucers.

“Follow me.”

Rather she wanted to or not, her rubber legs marched after him, jogging to keep up. He stopped at a black blast door. Interrogation Room written all over it. Bile lurched coward as the door opened, a upward mechanism with wrist and ankle cuffs next to a table to the right.

“Get in.” 

“N-no! Please!”

She begged, but he didn’t listen. A hard grip on her upper forearm as he threw her on the restraints. He didn’t lock the cuffs but froze her with the force.

“I’ve seen inside your head.”

River shivered but not at the fear. Looking at his black mask slits, she shook her head.

“P-please don’t.”

“I know what you are. Filthy.” 

She pushed agianst his invisible grip with all her strength, screaming for him to stop. Memories flashed infront of her eyes. Years...years of abuse.

“That pendent, it belongs to... your father. Who—“

River begged, with her life. She didn’t want to hear it, didn’t want to acknowledge what she was.

“Sold your mouth for money.”

She remembered, as a child forced to take hundreds men in her mouth. Never anywhere else but it didn’t end. Eventually she changed.

“You like it. Pain. Being forced. Makes you feel less alone.”

He stepped closer, his black glove ran over her collarbone, a hot coiling below her stomach. He knew since the first time he saw her. In her mind, it gave her purpose. 

“I can give you pain.” He said.


	2. Sweet Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploitations of Rivers secret. She becomes a plaything for the Master of the knights of Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be relatively short smutty story.
> 
> Edit: removed underage cause it really isn’t actively happening.

River held her head down in shame. She tried to hide it, the sick perversion she had. It drove tinges of fear thoughout her body. Something she learned to hate, being touched in a sexual way.

“You like to be hurt, but fear the pleasure. Complicated.” 

He voice was sharp, almost amused, he was getting off on it. Tracing a gloved finger from her collarbone to jugular, his grip tightened. Rivers eyes watered, losing the ability to breathe, her small hands clawed at the leather. It felt good; to be choked, her legs quickly becoming jelly, under him.

“ _River!”_

_Woken up at midnight, the smell of scotch entered her nose. It was his scent, her father._

_“I’ve got one more, bed bug. The last one.” His words slurred from drunkenness. She knew he was lying, it was never done.”_

_“D-Daddy, I-“ River cried as it wasn’t bad anymore, she was scared of herself._

_“Just do it girl!...for me.”_

_Her body shook in fear, and anticipation. She’d do anything to please her father._

Warm liquid spread thoughout her uniform, the ammonia from urine soured the air. River shivered uncontrollably at her humiliation. Did he see the memory? The first time she changed, how she longed for her fathers love.

“Did you just piss yourself?”

Before she succumbed to the lull of unconsciousness, he threw her body with the force to the right.

A loud crack and the stinging told River one or more of her ribs were broken on impact. Small trickles of blood joined the stain of pee. Groaning in pain, she layed out to lift herself up, until his boot smashed her shoulder on the floor, another bruise.

“I take what I want.” 

“P-please-I can’t-“

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as he shifted a leg over to straddle her hips. Triple her size and weight, River squeaked out in protest. Her weak struggles trying to remove his body didn’t work, might as well be trying to move a boulder.

“You will open your mouth.”

River felt herself opening her mouth, something in his voice was controlling her. She was watching herself though a mirror, opening the widest her jaw would allow.

Shuffling in within his cowl, he withdrew a long circular chrome device, she knew what it was: his lightsaber. Killing stormtroopers, destroying work stations and consoles, and on holovids of him raiding a resistance camp, everytime the red piercing glow terrified her.

Cold. That was the first sensation she felt as he outlined his weapon around her lips. 

“You will fuck my weapon with your mouth.”

Pain, was the second. Slick and wet, she dragged her tongue over each groove, and between breaks of the design. The metal was bitter, she grimaced as she started to suck. He pushed it in further, hitting her uvula. 

Rivers gag reflex was destroyed long before she even knew what it was, as a child her fathers patrons often made her deepthroat; if it was this that made her a submissive masochist, she couldn’t say.

Deeper, she felt the compression of her windpipe and sucked greedily, her panties were soaked in pee, lubrication and blood. Without control of her body, she moan over and over agian, jerking involuntarily when he completely removed it to jam it down her throat. 

The sharp edges of his lightsaber painfully bit into her sensitive esophagus, spit and drool spilled over her lips and down her face. She couldn’t even till if she was crying anymore.

He took his weapon out slowly and gave River control back. Closing her mouth and swallowing she winced, her spit burned traveling to her stomach, it felt inflamed. She wanted to gurgle, rid herself of the lingering iron taste and her own twisted pleasure. 

‘Filthy’ she heard him say agian. River certainly felt like it, even a thousand showers couldn’t was the feeling away. Perhaps, she was never clean to begin with. 

“You will tell Hux I punished you accordingly. Should you disobey me, I will make you wish you hadn’t.”

Rising to loom over her, River nodded her head on the floor. Her ribs still seemed broken, and her shoulder throbbed whenever she moved to quickly.

His boots disappeared as he left her violated. Was that all he wanted? To torture her and laugh at her fear? Bailing her palms over her eyes, she cried violently. This she did everytime her fathers patrons would finish even if she liked it, eventually her pleasure turned into self-hatred.

* * *

Walking to the Generals office was nearly impossible. Rivers back wasn’t broken, badly bruised but no fractures. Similarly, her shoulder was a dark purple splotch against her milk white skin. Although the pain was equal to a break, upon waking up she felt as though a train had hit her, thus making dressing, showering and brushing her hair (she wore no makeup) all the more difficult. 

River knocked rather then scanning her I.D., this early in the morning General Hux would be inside going over datareports. She never knew what he did in the afternoon, as in the evening he checked the bridge and consulted with Commander Ren.

A blast of air fluttered her bangs and jolted a wave of pain in her. Holding in a yelp of pain, she was relieved her bruises were hidden behind a turtleneck under her uniform.

“Thek, I trust Ren handled your discipline?” 

General Hux eyes stayed glued to his datapad, he always knew when River entered the room. Small steps and the scent of strawberries.

She held her head down, focused on her sweaty interlocked hands. The Commanders threat echoed in her mind, she’d do anything to prevent him making good on his proclamation. River gambled, if she did as she was told, he’d leave her alone for a while. Hopefully he never touched her agian; disgusted by her mere existence. 

“Y-yes Sir.”

She didn’t dare elaborate, her father always said she was a bad lier. 

“Good. You are dismissed.”

“Thank you sir.”

River turned on her heels, and held her breathe. Did he see the sweat on her brow? The purple-green peeking out the turtleneck? She started to chew her lip raw, glancing at the morning attendant. 

She saw her often at breakfast, sometimes in the afternoon on different duties. The jealousy River felt for her was a punch in the gut, the woman was everything she wanted to be: curvy, tanned, long smooth hair, and a face to match. River...blamed herself, thought if she was beautiful he father would have loved her, she wouldn’t have this ‘sickness’, would be able to and be in love. 

“Wait. Take this to Ren will you?” 

General Hux stood up, his cold blue eyes looking at her. 

She choked on nothing, barely a foot away from his desk, she balanced herself on the metallic edge.

“You know where his office is, correct?”

River took the dark maroon envelope reluctantly. A pool of lust dampen her panties. After a salt gargle, her throat was soothed but still was red in color.

‘Maybe I should just be reconditioned.’ She thought exiting his office. Being unable to control her actions wasn’t pleasing to her, in fact it made her dislike the Commander himself. Not force sensitive, he used her like a puppet, using her memories, and humiliation to arouse her. Would he find her even if she ran away? Would Purposefully submitting herself to reconditioning do nothing but directly push herself to him? Was she just a plaything for him?

“Yes.” She said, her standards issued boots clicked as she walked to his office.


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Ren uses River as he pleases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block sucks. Getting the ideas from my head into words is proving to be difficult. Maybe it’s from my shit writing skills. Anyways! Thanks for all the kudos!
> 
> I tend to make my OCs very small in stature, almost childlike with innocence. River, being no exception; has the appearance of a young boy. I wanted her to be corrupted beyond saving. Perhaps that discribes her attitude and actions.
> 
> Also she is a bit religious. She believes that to get into ‘heaven’ one must be pure. We know she isn’t but River wants to regain her ‘pureness’. This will come more prevalent as the story goes.

Having never been to Lord Rens office, River wondered if it would be like General Huxs. To her he was terrifying, cruel and inhuman. On their initial meeting, she thought he was indeed a robot, the dark chrome mask held no sort of emotion, only her intimidated facial expression reflected back. Though after a while she learned he was human, once in the Generals office for half of a second she saw his pale skin under black gloves. It was surprising to say the least, his behavior and action screamed heartless artificial intelligence.

General Hux was cruel as well, but River knew he possessed emotions even if he hid them. When she asked if he got lonely confirmed this. She believed there is kindness in everyone, buried under indescribable pain or not. Her father, the General, maybe -if she bottled her fear-, she could see the Commanders too.

His office door was metallic black like everything else, her stark white knuckles a blinding contrast.

She raised her shaking fists to knock but lowered it, trying agian she couldn’t do it. Lungs going to overtime, River started to hyperventilate, her vision swirled the hovering hand to afraid to tap the door. She wanted to become a puddle; drain between the cracks of the ship and vanish. To never have to face what she was agian.

The door hissed open.

River stopped breathing, shaking like a leaf and her hand frozen to knock on air. She looked to see the towering form of Lord Ren, he wasn’t facing her, his body was tilted slightly to the side, mask towards some withered paper book.

“Are you going to come in or do I have to _make_ you?”

She jumped at his vocoded voice. That was something she’d could never get use to, like the voice of a monster.

One step at a time, she made it over to where she stood. He was massive compared to her small boyish body, he head barley reached his shoulders. His office was more barren then River had initially thought. Black walls, metallic tiled floors, a sturdy metal desk, couch, old traditional bookcase and a very uncomfortable looking black chair. It definitely didn’t seem regularly used as River could see a thin sheet of dust on everything, it felt metaphorically and literally lifeless.

“You think rather loudly. I could hear your mindless babbling from the hallway.”

A deep frown formed while she unknowingly reached to nervously figit with her marble pendant. This had to be worse than any reconditioning, a strong sense to vomit creeped up her throat. Her breakfast nutrition bar was going to shade the floor a whole new color.

“Shame.”

“W—.”

Commander Ren closed the book with a thump, a cloud of brown dust flew into the air and River had to cough to expel the particles she breathed in. In a flash the he turned to box her in, each arm on either side of her hip. He had to bend a bit to look straight at her. River flinched and butted against the desk, his was so close her breath fogged the mouth of his mask.

“Shame...You think deep down that I am kind. That I feel _remorse_ for murdering those resistance scum.”

River voice refused to reply. Looking at her panicked expression, she felt like a bug and Commander Ren was teasing to step on her. She honestly wanted to believe his words were a mask to hide behind. But now...staring into the dark abyss of his eyeslits, she was unsure.

“You know better than anyone, I can take what I want. Anything that dares to get in my way will Parrish. Many have tried; all have failed.”

“Please...let me go.”

River turned to watch is shoes a foot away. Praying silently that he can’t tell she’s unwantly aroused by his dominance, but also on the edge of passing out.

There was a staticky sound from his mask before his massive hand gripped her jaw bruisingly tight. The stitching of his gloves cut into her cheek slightly.

“Are you telling your Conmander what to do?”

River fought his hold, one palm on his shoulder the other attempting to pull away from his grasp. She was unable to hold her tears back and a steady stream dripped down her face unto his covered hands.

“N-no!”

Images of her childhood popped into her mind. Everytime another touched her, they would replay. It was sickening, she could never run from what she was. River wished she could wash her brain with soap, purge herself of her corruption.

“No? Well. It seems...you certainly like to be told what to do.”

He leaned in closer until the mouthpiece grazed her ear and Lightly dragging his other hand lewdly across her nonexistent breasts.

“I can see it in your mind. How absolutely filthy. Your nothing but a closeted whore.”

His voice was so disgusted, Rivers mouth hanged open. She felt the jolt of arousal when he said ‘whore.’ It was so humiliating but pleasurable, she was afraid he was probably right. Nonetheless, she couldn’t accept it, her sickness would taken to her grave. River had to, if she didn’t...what would happen to her in the after life? How could she face her long deceased mother? Surely she’d get thrown into the deepest pit of hell, damned for eternity.

“Hah. That’s cute. Sadly...I know you were born dirtied. And now, you belong to  **me**.”

The hand rubbing her chest moved to unbotton her blouse, his fingers were so big they broke most.

“W-wait please! A-anything but that! I’ll do anything!”

She voice cracked as she cried. So many tears were spilt his glove glistened in the fluorescent lighting. He finally released her jaw to painfully grab a handful of her ass, which caused her to squeak a little moan.

“Anything?”

River bit her mouth to quiet herself, it was taking all her willpower stay standing. Being pressed against his broad chest and violated...was pleasing. Her father customers often held her down to do with her as they willed, a submissive; they wanted and successfully made.

“I—.”

“Quiet, and bend over the couch armrest.”

Evidentially he wasn’t in the waiting mood. Twisting her body around and forcefully leading her to the opposite side of his desk, he shove her down at a 90 degree angle. Rivers slightly plump ass was a few inches from his waist line.

“W-wait! I-I’m—I don’t-I can’t!”

River shifted over, holding her hand out in mid air, small fingers quaked uncontrollably. She was more than afraid now, her virginity was the last shred of hope she had to become pure again.

“Turn around and don't move.” 

Once agian River was a puppet. She returned to face the front and layed her spread palms flat on the couch. Powerless to move, her entire body was lead, she felt the his control in her mind. It was kin to a dire need to follow his demand, food for a starving man. Commander Ren only relinquished the ability to talk and make facial expressions, naturally. 

Gently raising the knee length gray skirt, she shivered at the cold air hitting her thighs. An angry blush set across her ears and cheeks when the material bunched arounder her waist. River always had a issue with her body; boyish, skinny and contrary to everything else the very healthy ass she sported. The makers had to be so cruel. 

“That’s not first order. Are you a child?”

He pulled the hem of her pink bear panties and let it go to smack against her skin. A reddish-pink bruise lined where it hit. Belittling, River was not a child, but had the interest of one. Stuffed animals, coloring, stickers and anything cute melted her heart. It was the one thing that made her happy.

The crackle noise he made was close to a chuckle, he _enjoyed_ her suffering. Traveling down her underwear, he applied pressure to her clothed opening.

“P-please don’t!” River sobbed 

“Everything about you **I** own, girl. Your tiny waist, small hands, flat chest, round ass and your tight little pussy. They all belong to me. I do what I want to you. There will be nothing pure left after I’m done with you.”

He pulled the edge to the side and gave full view of her pink wet cunt. River cried, ashamed of the lust he ripped from her. Manipulating, he dug throughout her unsable mind, focusing on the steadyly resurfacing repressed childhood memories. There were so,so many. Her father had sold her for 7 years, the scars she had went bone deep.

River didn’t know she was screaming until he withdrew from her mind, leaving a dull throbbing inside her head. 

“You think I’m inhuman yet you hold the treasure of a pedofile.” 

“H-He wasn’t a pe—”

Choking on her own pain, Conmander Ren pushed a thick gloved finger into her folds. Her eyes squeezed shut for her to screech, the feeling was a knife inserting itself and cutting though her sensitive insides. 

“I-It hurts! Please s-s -ah- stop!”

“I will not tell you agian to be quiet. -fuck- I can’t push my finger all the way in. Relax alittle, girl.”

River could have laughed at that, weren’t it for the antagonizing pain. She wouldn’t be able to even if she wanted to. Her yells of torture soon mixed with sharp moans and she wanted to die. Anything other than feeling her ‘sickness’ coming out. 

“Submit to me. I know your trying to fight it. Don’t.”

He forced his finger to the knuckle and River screamed in pleasure. She was drowning in a sea of darkness, the light of salvation got further and further from view. The darkness was so beautiful, it molded to her shape perfectly. A place she didn’t have to feel guilty, didn’t have to blame herself anymore, a place she could love herself for once.

“I-I can’t.”

It was all a trick, he was telling her brain seductive lies. River bit her tongue till she tasted blood, clearing her conscious of his whispers. She would not turn her back to her mother in heaven, for that is her purpose. To return to her, and lay in the sun without burden.

“ **Give. Up.** ”

His finger curled inwards and tapped her hymen. The other unoccupied hand slid though her cheeks and rimmed her asshole.

“C-Commander! That’s-u-unsanitary.”

Her blush reddened even further, she had known some aspects when it came to sex but anal...and penetration was relatively a no-no.

Commander Ren squatted, his mask three inches from her cunt. River relaxed slightly when he stopped tapping her tight pink ring, only to yelp as he pulled  
back and give her a forceful slap. 

“Didn’t I say everything about you is mine? That includes your little asshole too.”

“It’s gros-.”

Another hard slap on her right ass cheek. It burned and stung, fat tears trickling into her opened mouth. The last spanking she had was from he father, after he caught her stealing cookies at the market. Only now it gave her intense pleasure.

“This isn’t a punishment for you, but a reward. Slut.”

Withdrawing his finger, he pressed his entire mask against her mound. The freezing metal cooled her burning pussy, River willingly jutted backwards to feel more. This was enough encouragement for him to wrap his hands around her legs and grind to and forth. Low grunts echoed from behind, matching her own moans and pleas for him to stop. 

“Mine.Mine.Mine.”

River having control again suddenly, she glanced towards the back and her breathing hitched. He was obviously very distracted with playing with her; giving up his force hold and panting heavily. Was he not even reading her thoughts anymore? She turned back around shocked, _she_ had did this to him, had made him wanted her like a animal. 

His comlink buzzed on his desk.

River peeked behind, and the Commander made no indication he heard nor was he going stop what he was doing. 

“C-Commander?”

A deep hum, vibrated her clit and she bit her lip to muffle a moan.

“C-Commander!”

“Yes?”

“C-Com-ah-mander!”

“Yes?!”

He stood up and gripped her hair till the roots threatened to give out. River felt his desire over her back, his once disgusted tone was now full of arousal.

“Comlink! It’s signaling you, sir!”

River deflated like a balloon when he backed away after a long silence. She was above water agian, and took a deep gulp of dusty air. Still her dark desire loomed in the depths.

“What is it Hux?!”

Ever so slowly, she raised off the armrest and pulled her skirt right. He had his back to her agian, the grip on his comlink a hair away from breaking into tiny pieces. 

“The what? Oh-yeah, she brought it to me. Yeah-“

Commander Ren picked up the envelope and flipped though it hurriedly. She could hear The Generals irritated voice clearly even as she back to the door carefully. He was still distracted, not freezing her with the force, General Hux had inadvertently saved her. 

“The map...will be found, Hux. I have to—.”

River didn’t stay inside to hear the remanded of their conversation, she ran down the hall and into the nearest refresher, locking herself in one of the stalls. She didn’t care if other technicians she blasted by was in question. Sitting on the stool, River clasped her pendant tightly and closed her eyes to pray. If...if she told the General the truth, would he help her? Opening her eyes, she watched her fingers tremble and legs shake. 

One name came to mind as she thought for somebody to help; her only friend: Dopheld Mitaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As River is a masonist, she fear/hates the act of sex, even being touched is uncomfortable for her. Of course Kylo uses this to his advantage, showing his unyielding will to possess everything about her.
> 
> Just a little explanation for where I’m heading with this story.
> 
> Haha, also I’m not saying it’s childish to like those things. It’s just in this universe everything is ‘business’ or ‘professional’ so anything isn’t really that is for children sorta. Actually all of those are my own interests. So if you like those things too, be proud! No interest shaming here!


	4. What is fate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River tries to find help with Mitaka and a mysterious encounter with General Hux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this is a really sad story. I want River to be both willing and unwilling. Currently I don’t have a ending for this, but I want it to be somewhat happy. This will be hard to tackle indeed...

River squeezed her pendant until the tips of her fingers turned red. Mitaka stood on the bridge conversating with various Officals, always fit and proper. His First Order uniform was pressed clean and crisp, not one wrinkle and the black folded hat he wore sat straight on his head.

At times she was jealous of his intellect and strict beliefs about the narrative General Hux and Commander Ren proclaimed. He’d stand by their side no matter what. Pure and honest unlike her tainted blood.

Mitaka smiled meekly at whatever was said and turned to catch a glimpse of River half-hiding behind a corner. His shy grin turned into a full blown ear-to-ear chuckle, white teeth almost blinding. He’s always been childlike to her; innocence with wholehearted feelings. Mitaka flinged his hand sneakily to signal her over.

Shaking her head, River squat down and mouthed: “I’m not allowed on the bridge, dummy!” No one who attended to General Hux were allowed on the bridge to prevent traitorous activity and gossip. Walking with his hands clasped behind him, Mitaka made his way over. He once told her that the greatest form of flattery was imitation, even his facial expression perfectly mirrored the General.

“Have you eaten?” 

He gripped Rivers upper arm to help her up. “A-a little.” At her full height, she stopped a couple of inches before his shoulders. At the academy he always teased about her lack of stature, vulptex he often called her. Small but very beautiful. 

“Then come with me to the cafeteria, I haven’t eaten a thing!”

Mitaka rolled his eyes dramatically and held his stomach like a starving man. Giggling, Rivers panic soothed to slight ache. She was unconditionally thankful for his ability to make her laugh, even just for a fleeing moment. 

“Okay.”

“So, why’d you come all the way to the bridge to find me? I’m usually at the commander front.”

They both walked slowly to the elevator where he scanned his I.D card to grant access. River anxiously drew her hand over her bangs and pulled back, forcing a dry laugh. How was she supposed to put ‘Commander Ren assaulted me’ correctly without sounding crazy. The Commander never took interest in women—or men for pleasure, as far as she knew. He was cold and distant to everyone, hardy spoke to anyone other than the General. 

“Commander Ren—”

“Oh don’t speak about him!” Mitaka interrupted

Eyes widened with despair, her face paled. His dark eyebrows were in a deep frown and lips in a pout. “All morning I’ve had to log the deaths of several stormtroopers and wipe them from record. I-I understand he gets angry but...it’s like who he’ll kill next?”

River watched his eyes dart from hers to the floor in uncertainty—

Fear

She wanted to cry and calm his worry at the same time. He was afraid of the Commander. Most of the entire crew onboard was. There wasn’t a soul on the Finalizer who’d dare to accuse him of misconduct. Killing stormtroopers was a clear example of what’ll happen if one pisses him off, to make accusations of sexual assault would be certain death.

“Are you Okay? Have you been crying again?”

River turned to hide her face, and wiped her face angrily. Mitaka never knew about her past—nobody did. Marked as a orphan from Dantoonie, she ‘sold’ everything to her name and enlisted to the First Order to ‘make something of herself’. It was partly a lie and 2% the truth. She had sold everything but her pendant.

“I-I just miss home sometimes, y’know?”

His empathy for her compelled the frown to mold into glum. River hated it when he pitied her, she felt like a burden to him and useless. She had enough self-loathing to fill the entire galaxy.

“I know, River. I miss Coruscant sometimes too.” His voice was a whisper.

The elevator opened it doors to sector 11 where the cafe was and River took a light step forward. Officers, radar techs, stormtroopers without helmets and others sat, chatted and ate at scattered tables. Even from the corridor she could smell the freshly made blueberry muffins and dark roasted coffee. Her empty stomach roared loudly at the scent, demanding to be filled.

“I thought you said you ate?”

Mitaka maneuvered her into the crowd to stand in line. Everyone greeted him with a salute, in which he waved for them to be at ease. He was well respected for being kind and equal in classes, no matter who you were. River imaged Mitaka could lead an 10.000 man army of just his friends. 

At the serving four shiny clean stormtroopers waited ahead of them. Salivating, River was on cloud 9 for today’s breakfast that also had: grits, sausage, a warm biscuit and eggs with the muffin and coffe.

“I did-A nut and fruit nutrition bar. I don’t have much of a appetite.” She lied.

“Not much of a appetite? You look like you going to jump over the glass at any moment.”

River poked him in the side playfully. She was hungry; but didn’t dare to eat, less she want it all over the Commanders boots the next time she’d see him. She needed to lose some weight anyways, she told herself passing the food. River was by no means overweight, just had a little love handle on her hips that never seemed to go away. 

“I-I should go.” 

Mitaka turned to her in bewilderment. Dark clear eyes staring right pass her. “But we’ve barely even caught up! I’m not sure the next time I’ll see you.”

Following him to a empty table, his tray heavy with food clanged loudly. River tried to smile honestly but it was failing. He had cheered her up, though he didn’t know it. That was all she could ask for, her fate was going to involve Lord Ren no matter what and she was going to bite her tongue and endure until it bled. These moments with Mitaka and prayer would guide her; she was sure. 

“Are you thinking you’re fa—“

“No dummy! Just...busy.”

She slapped his arm and adding: “I’ll see you around, even if it’s just a wave, kiddo.” Mitaka was hesitant but nodded. He was older than her, but the nickname was from his childish behavior in the academy. Outside he was the perfect student but inside he loved games, pranks, teasing just like a adolescent teenager.

“Alright. See you...Vulptex.”

* * *

In the records room, River coughed while transcribing old tapes of Hux speeches and even older Imperial recorded data. This was what she did until her evening duty with the General. Her hands tightened in stress as she wrote for hours. It was busy and tedious, nobody had volunteered to help so she had to do it all on her own. But River felt she was doing her part for the First Order, taxing or not. In honesty, she safe from the Commander in this small room.

More of a closet than a ‘room’, three bookshelves were positioned vertically to a small metal desk she sat at. No windows, the only soruce of light being the two daylight Fluorescent bulbs at the head of the 4x4 room. Her chair was as old as the records, the wheels no longer moved and she was stuck at a level so low, she had to sit on her knees.

Taking a break, she lead back to yelp. It didn’t recline either, the rusted wheels lifted up and tipped back sending its occupant straight to the floor.

“Ow.”

“Ow?”

River froze at the mimicking of her pain. There were only three people who had access to this room: her, the General and the Commander. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she slowly peeked above the desk.

Standing Straight, hands clasped and looking right into her eyes, General Huxs orange eyebrows were raised.

“What are you doing on the floor?”

Instantly wanting to turn herself inside out, River raised in embarrassment. “I-I fell...sir.”

Her conversations with the General were short, directly to the point. He didn’t know the definition of ‘small talk’. Cold eyes moved over her small body to the upturned chair and back to her. Her hands itched to mess with her pendant but she forced her hands to remain still. Biting her lip, she looked anywhere but at him, his gaze...was intense. He looked over her as if he’d never seen her before. 

“Are you done with the tapes?”

River jumped at his voice cutting the strong silence and took a glimpse at him, his face went back to the bored/expressionless look he often had. “Uh—al-almost. I have three more.” Giving him the most forced smile she’d ever done, River held out what was completed. Her handwriting was always small and in caps, the academy tried to teach her cursive but everytime it was worse than gibberish. After the fifth attempt, her teacher gave up and flucked her for ‘refusal to adhere with work given’.

General Hux loomed over her as he moved to take the transcripts. His icy blue eyes never left hers, and even colder hands grazed the backs of her hands lightly. River blushed deeply and retracted back. Suddenly very interested with her boots, she tried to not focus on how his fingers felt touched her, or how he smelled so damn _good._ to her. What did the Commander do to her? River was never this attracted to him before.

“You know, Thek. I’m impressed with you work.”

Looking past her eyelashes, the General was lazily flipping through the pages. Slowly. His head upwards but eyes downcasted, he was beautiful. 

“You are to kind...sir.”

“I’d like you to attend my office in the morning, noon and evening.”

Snapping her head up, Rivers mouth was wide open. She couldn’t believe it...a promotion...for her?! Graduating from the academy only two-three years ago, she hadn’t the experience to be a full attendant. 

“S-sir. I don’t have enough experience to—“

He closed the folder quickly and looked up a inch to stare at her again. River held her breath, the hairs on her forarms giving goosebumps. His whole aura was dominant to her, ready to kill at commander and leader of over 80.000 ruthless infantry, her submissiveness welled her knees to buckle and kneel at his feet. 

“It is finial, Thek. Report to me in the morning.”

“Y-Yes sir.” She stammered weakly.

* * *

River tossed and turned in her cot. She was having another nightmare. Holding her pendant painfully tight, she scowled in her sleep.

_“ Come on bedbug, do this for daddy?”_

_River looked down at her hands and pouted. She hated this particular patron the worst. He had ‘done something’ to her. Sure all of them put that ‘thing’ in her mouth but this sir had touched her ‘down there’. She wasn’t afraid of the touch, but when it had felt...pleasing, River felt bad. That isn’t what daddy had said to do._

_“Don’t think about it, and try not to feel anything. Your such a good girl!” He said before she took any customers._

_Now, she sat on her knees while her father begged her._

_“D-Daddy please don’t make me!”_

_She hated it when she reluctantly cried. He father looked so disappointed with her whenever she did. River wanted him to love her so bad. She’d do anything._

_“Last time! I promise. Hmm?”_

_Tears eyes she looked up to her father..._

_It wasn’t him._

_Dark lifeless chrome mask stared back at her 7 year old tear stricken face._

_“ **You belong to me.”**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Yes! I did just pick a random planet as Mitaka home. Couldn’t find it on the wiki. (That’s like Star Wars research heaven btw.)


End file.
